beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Phaedra Panopalous
|name=Phaedra Penelope Panopalous |sex=Female |species= |dob=14th |mob=2 |yob=2001 |age=Young Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Beacon Hills |height=5' |build=Curvy-ish? |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Pale |actor=Giselle Lazzarato |music=Hurricane - MS MR }}Overview= She's someone defined by who she's trying not to be (specifically, like her parents). An uncomplicated motive for an otherwise complicated person. Personality Phaedra is a woman of contradictions. She does her best to project an image of seriousness. She truly loves mathematics and engineering and the great philosophers. She loves solving a good puzzle or a carefully played violin. Chess is nothing short of sublime in her eyes. She was often referred to as 'Ice Queen' in high school when she was referred to at all. The truth is a little more complicated. She worries about her appearance like many young women. Her soul screams with joy at the sounds of energetically executed death metal. She notices the attractiveness of those around her with agonizing detail. Call of Duty and a good slug fest make her pulse pound like nothing else. She denies herself all that stuff because more than naything, she wants to be taken seriously. Most of her life, the changeling community she was attached to expected the kind of revelry and hedonism her parents displayed grated on her. She wants to be anything BUT what she's expected to be. And a little deeper down? She wants to find out who her mother really was. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Panic Referred to by the various nymphs and satyrs of the world as 'the Bacchanalia', this is the sort of thing that only happens when Phaedra completely loses her self-control, rather through drugs, loss, rage, or other such extreme situations. She opens her mouth to voice a single un-utterable word, and madness erupts. Hedonistic displays, spontaneous episodes of self-harm, mad raving, disjointed visions of the future, intense dreams and nightmares... Essentially pure unadulterated chaos erupts. It is the purest expression of her divine blood. It is worth noting, first of all, that she is not immune to this ability when using it, as it can drive her to madness, rage, and wild hedonism just as easily. It usually starts out just affecting the immediate area (no more than a small building) or so. Every three hours or so, the area will tend to double in size. Thankfully, there are two conditions that easily end the revel. The most likely is that she parties herself out. This involves pretty much everyone in the initial area wearing themselves out, or dying, or losing consciousness. The other is a very specific 'calming spell' that requires olive oil as one of its primary components. Of course, there are mundane ways to manage this. Silencing her (like covering her mouth) or knocking her over the head really hard would work. The main limit on this ability's frequency of use is that she needs to rest for three times as long as it was being used, and what's more it requires a profound loss of control that is by its very nature traumatic. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Phaedra's story is a relatively short but bizarre one. What does she know? She was definitively sired by the God, Pan or one of his scions. What is less clear? Who her other parent is. Raised by a pair of changelings of a more hedonistic bent, they have assumed her mother is a nymph of some sort. If she isn't the direct child of Pan, there may be even some 'Nymph-blood' in her line. The truth is that her other parent is one of the Maniai -- servants of a higher deity of madness, Lyssa -- which incubated her over countless eons and spat her out as a child at the feet of a pair of reveling changelings on Beltane. Joseph and Jason, her fathers, immediately fell in love with the little child at their feet. They figured the child was a gift from fate, and in their typically lackadaisical manner, took her home to adopt. When the apparent 'boy child' soon began to identify as female, they merely shrugged their shoulders and went with it. Her transition, in truth, was much less trouble than learning to control the impulses and passions of her heritage. Even when exposed to HRT later in life, her nature tended to develop towards beauty. In fact, those same impulses and passions turned almost to pathology. She was so upset by the difficulty of controlling them and the stereotypes attached to satyrs and nymphs and the like that instead of just learning to manage them, she swerved away from them HARD. She has struggled, from a young age, to project the very image of a controlled, careful, humorless young woman. A series of carefully crafted facades to hide facts about herself makes up most of her public identity. She wants to be taken seriously and therefore has no time for her parents' revelry and free-wheeling lifestyle. This mostly amuses them to no end. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character